


Old School

by chashuu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, blaytz has two dicks, blaytz helps them out, lance is referred to as Red Paladin, pining shance, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashuu/pseuds/chashuu
Summary: When they found Blaytz in an old cryo-pod, hidden away on a planet they’d fought so hard to liberate from Zarkon’s Empire, even Allura didn’t realize exactly who he was at first. The man was a legend, and honestly, an all around amazing guy. That being said, Lance would learn very quickly that the lessons the original Blue Paladin had to teach really were the best thing that ever happened to him.





	Old School

**Author's Note:**

> this took me forever to write, but I hope you all enjoy it.

When they found Blaytz in an old Galran cryo-pod, hidden away on a planet they’d fought so hard to liberate from Zarkon’s Empire, even Allura didn’t realize exactly who he was at first. 

He’d woken up, spotted her, whispered her father’s name, then immediately his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. Coran had known him well though, so when he was brought back to the castle ship held up between Shiro and Hunk, none of them had seen the ginger-headed Altean cry quite as genuinely. Keith had been distrustful of course, everyone on edge after a long battle and the seeming impossibility of finding him.

Lance learned very quickly that Blaytz was the best thing that had ever happened to them.

The man was a legend, and honestly, an all around amazing guy (though as Blaytz was the original Blue Paladin, Lance was admittedly a little biased). He was from a race of aliens who’s name none of them except Coran and Allura could come close to pronouncing, and even when they did, Blaytz just laughed and clapped his large hand on their backs, reminding them they would need to transform their vocal chords to really get it right. 

His skin was multicolored and always looked slightly damp, the blue and white contrasting sharply along the angles of his figure. And his figure was something that Lance was very happy to notice. There was a very slight rainbow shimmer effect to his coloration when the man shifted or moved in natural lighting; it reminded Lance of the brightly colored little fish that swam in the coral coves back home. 

Everything about him enthralled Lance almost instantly, and Blaytz himself seemed to favor him right back. He was quick to join Lance’s jokes, and most shockingly, quicker to respond to the pick-up lines. 

It was the fact he was using pick-up lines on Blaytz that surprised Lance in the first place.

He didn’t often hit on aliens that weren’t ‘cute’ in the sort of standard he was used to on Earth. He liked ones who looked like they’d need protecting (though most of them very much didn’t), or ones that made his heart flutter with poems and pastels and soft things that people sang about while playing acoustic guitars. Granted, he tended to end up pursuing hardened girls who could toss him like a sack of potatoes and not even think twice about it, so maybe it wasn’t that big of a leap when attraction began surfacing where he had been very much trying to ignore. 

Attraction to traits such as thick cords of strong muscle, matured grey eyes that sent a shiver down his spine, the hum of a glowing fuchsia arm that he knew for a fact could kill, and yet still had the capacity to hold delicate things incredibly gently...

Maybe that’s why he first started flirting around with Blaytz. 

Lance knew his place. He knew when to fold when the cards just weren’t in his favor. The Black Paladin of Voltron and hero of his days at the Garrison was very much a hand he just couldn’t win. But, just because he couldn’t have the incredibly-out-of-his-league Takashi Shirogane didn’t exactly make those feelings just disappear. They had for Allura, and other fleeting alien girls who’d passed through, but for whatever reason, the things Shiro did to him were sticking around, and with them came real things that made his insides feel warm and thick like melted candy. 

So naturally, of all people, Blaytz found out about it.

It wasn’t like Lance _told him_ , and honestly Blaytz didn’t even know what a ‘crush’ was. It was just that he happened to catch the way Lance chewed on his bottom lip as Shiro clapped the younger man’s shoulder after a training session, and got a sort of knowing grin that Lance recognized instantly. He couldn’t even try to play it off or act like there was no way it was so. After all, Lance wasn’t ashamed of his affection for their Leader enough to outright _deny_ it. Blaytz had ribbed at him, of course, and made plenty of comments about how much bigger Shiro was than Lance’s lanky body. Lance made the mistake of falling for the jibes, and arguing that even though Shiro rarely ever paid him the slightest bit of attention, he was sure he could learn how to make his ‘lanky body’ be something worthwhile.

Blaytz’s brow ridge rose straight up at that, a very curious look coming over his features as he started to circle Lance like a shark smelling blood in the water. He hadn’t said much more than an interested “Oh?” to the argument, but it was like something was hanging in the air. 

Something that Lance felt like he wanted to say, wanted to ask, but wasn’t used to even having the possibility of being granted.

“Hey, so uh..” he’d tried anyway. “I don’t suppose you’d…. be able to like… teach me?”

Blaytz’s passive yet amused grin grew further and further until Lance could nearly count all of his sharp teeth.

“Oh Lance, here I was starting to think you’d never ask.”

 

\--

 

Lance’s breath stuttered as Blaytz pulled him closer into his lap, the man grinning and smoothing his large hands up Lance’s back. The dim lights of Lance's bunk room illuminated them, making things all the more blue in the suddenly much more cramped space.

“See, first you get in real close so he can feel how hard he gets you.” the original paladin advised in a low voice “Big guys like him love to feel like they could just snap you in two if he wanted. Zarkon was the same way. They start out all gentle like you’re made of glass, but real soon into it they start wanting to shatter you.”

Lance’s breath kept hitching as Blayzt ground their covered groins together, controlling Lance’s hips to gyrate in the filthiest way Lance had ever moved.

“Y’know-ah,” the younger man gasped “mentioning Zarkon isn’t exactly the best idea if you’re trying to keep me turned on.”

Blayzt huffed, giving Lance a sideways smile.

“Mmn, you wouldn’t say that if you knew him like I did back then. Maybe I should stick to what Alfor was like instead?” he offered, but quickly changed the subject as his hands moved to Lance’s thighs, pulling them open farther. Lance’s head rolled back on his neck as the hard outline of Blaytz’s cock rubbed along his own, the new angle dragging it dangerously close to the crease of Lance’s ass. It was a shock-and-a-half when Lance felt a second hardness following alongside it right after. 

“What th--” lance questioned, turning slightly. Blaytz noticed and lifted an eyebrow ridge.

“What? You only have one?” he replied.

“Uh, yeah?”

“What a shame.” Blaytz grinned with a mouthful of lovely sharp teeth, perfectly pleased with himself.

“J-jeeze.. That’s just insane..” the red paladin slurred, voice catching with an almost drunken sounding edge. 

“Now, you have to remember,” Blaytz breathed against his ear, “that during this part, you won’t be wearing all of this. He’s gonna be able to see every single twitch you make, and feel every part of your tiny little body-”

“Tiny?!” Lance snapped. The alien laughed, dragging his fingers over the seam of Lance’s pants that followed between his ass.

“Sorry, I meant in proportion to me. I can almost fit your entire skinny little waist in one hand, it makes it so easy to move how I need you to.”

“Hnghkk- god, don’t say it like that.” Lance pleaded, nearly dead of embarrassment on top of everything else.

“Oh, that’s right. You clearly got a thing for the bigger boys, huh?” Blaytz grinned, wide eyes half lidded and looking just as inebriated as Lance did as he thrusted up against his hips. “I’m pretty sure I’m a bit bigger than Shiro, though.”

Lance rolled his head back to fix the alien with a challenging sort of expression.

“Doesn’t feel like it.”

“And how would you know?” Blaytz laughed breathlessly, rubbing his fingers along the crease between Lance’s cheeks.

“I have a good- ah! I-imagination.”

“Yeah?” Blaytz dipped his fingers past the waistband of Lance’s jeans, hooking and pulling them down in a rushed movement that demanded more strength than Lance had been prepared for. He wasn’t known for wearing loose fitted jeans after all, the things didn’t exactly slide off with the greatest of ease.

“Is that imagination of yours gonna show you what to do when the Big Guy’s got you in his hands?”

Lance choked out a high moan that carried for a bit too long to be a yelp as the original Paladin’s fingers slipped over his hole, slippery with a lubricant Lance hadn’t been present enough to notice being on hand. They lingered there, caressing it while his other hand gripped the meat of Lance’s ass in firm palm-fulls. The idea of Shiro holding him like this, Shiro’s hands where Blaytz’s were, pressing into him; it was all Lance could do to keep from coming at the thought.

“See, when he’s got you by all your soft parts, he’ll put it in right here.” Blaytz’s voice was low and like some kind of thick syrup down Lance’s throat, curling somewhere deep and hot in his guts. Somewhere that Blaytz’s fingers were inching toward with every passing press.

“Nngh-a-and, what do I do then?” he stammered. Blaytz hummed against his throat, his tongue licking a path across Lance’s adam’s apple. 

“Mmn, I think you’re doing enough just like this.”

Lance’s whole body shuddered and twitched like his nerve centers separated from his control. Blaytz’s arms around him were flexed and the muscle smooth, his skin so impossibly soft that Lance wanted to sink his teeth into it. The older alien laughed as Lance tore off his t-shirt and threw it behind his shoulder, returning to press his naked chest against more of the soft blue skin.

“Y’know,” Blaytz said, manipulating lance in his lap like a ragdoll, “Allura told me the other day that you remind her a lot of her dad. I think I’m starting to agree with her, though probably not for all the same reasons. Definitely not for any of the reasons she’d know about.”

Lance didn’t know what that was supposed to mean. Couldn’t be bothered to really, not when the teasing alien fingers sunk into his hole without further prompting. His spine straightened as he reeled back, gasping at the slick intrusion. Blaytz hummed, taking the opportunity of the new position to trail his eyes up and down the chest. His fingers were lazy in the way they pushed into the Red paladin, perfectly content to stretch him leisurely as Lance fought not to buck away.

“I wasn’t going to go quite this far, wasn’t sure if this is the kind of thing you’re looking for.” Blaytz said between long drags of his tongue up Lance’s torso. “Tell me if you want me to stop, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.”

Lance let out a moaning sigh that was incredibly filthy, blinking open his glazed blue eyes into cat-like slits.

“I want mo-.”

“Hey, Lance, are you up--”

Well. 

Lance wasn’t sure if it was the shock of Blaytz having slid a third finger into him or the fact that the leader of Voltron, pilot of the Black Lion was standing stock-still halfway in the doorway to his bedroom, but whatever words he was saying choked into a gurgle in his throat.

Time stood still as Shiro stared at them, eyes impossibly wide and the momentum of his sudden entry carrying him the step and a half required for the door to slide shut behind him. The sound of it seemed to jolt the Black paladin to enough consciousness that he simply stammered out an “O-oh.”

“Shiro..!” Lance exclaimed with panted breath, looking backward over his shoulder, arms wrapped around Blaytz’s neck and ass full of his thick blue fingers. So close to Blaytz's face he could feel the muscles move that gave evidence of the alien’s slow grin.

“Hey, it’s the Big Guy.” Blaytz drawled, lazily continuing the movement of his fingers that still stretched in Lance. The younger man gasped, face bright red and fingers clenched tight into the muscles of Blaytz’s shoulders.

“What… what are you doing- wh..” Shiro’s eyes shifted down to Blaytz’s hands, then shot straight back up to Lance’s face as it contorted in pleasured gasps and low keening moans.

“He asked for some tips. Luckily, I’ve got a couple.” the original Blue Paladin replied, one hand palming Lance’s thigh and lifting to spread his legs apart in his lap, giving his large fingers more leeway to push deeper. And they did need to go deeper.

“B-Blaytz!” Lance could barely form his name through the drool that started forming in his mouth at the incredible pressure those thick fingers pressed into his insides. Shiro was like a movie scene paused in mid-action, breath caught in his chest and hands out to the side, sweat forming on his brow.

“See, he’s got the basics down,” Blaytz drawled, eyes sliding down Lance’s quivering body and then over to Shiro “but apparently he was worried. Seems like somehow he’s got the impression he’s not worth the attention. You said you were involved in teaching for a bit back on your home planet, right kid?”

Shiro’s mouth just hung open, eyes rapt and brows furrowed. It took longer than a moment for it to register that Blaytz was speaking to him, referring to him when he said ‘kid’. He gave the most subtle and distracted of nods affirmative, muttering “Teacher’s assistant” under his breath. Blaytz hummed against Lance’s neck.

“I’ll tell you something, Big Guy. I firmly-” and here he gave a shoving twist to his fingers, eliciting Lance’s quick moan to follow “believe in giving a student my full attention.”

Lance was in a tricky spot.

Shiro was here, in Lance’s cramped bunkroom, staring straight at him writhing around and getting very thoroughly finger-fucked by the massive hands of one of the original Destined Paladins of Voltron. Shiro, who he’d been pining for and crushing on since back when he was a freshman in the academy. The man who was his idol, his hero, was hearing and seeing him- Resident Goofball Lance McClain- being stretched and prepared to take what could very possibly be two alien dicks. Two from the same person. 

“L-Lance..? Is that, I-I… jesus, is this- You’re okay with this?”

But Shiro hadn’t left yet. 

Lance could all but cry at hearing his voice, his actual voice, sounding so rough and deep and breathless. Most importantly, the fact that the sound of it was real, because he was really here, in the room. Seeing _everything_.

Lance felt the rumble of Blaytz’s laugh, and realized he had either slid down or been maneuvered lower on the older paladin’s lap, his cheek now pressed against the thick meat of Blaytz’s huge chest. The massive fingers stretching inside him were making it hard to think, almost impossible to speak clearly. It occurred to Lance that yeah, there was no questioning it anymore, he definitely did have a thing for bigger men. 

“I’m not going to answer him for you, Lance.” Blaytz said airily, his fingers suddenly slowing their work. Lance bit his lip to cover his groan, face flaming red as he pushed his nose into the cleft of Blaytz’s muscled cleavage, as though counting on the weight of them to hide his embarrassment. 

“S-sorry, Shiro..” he said, barely able to raise his volume enough to be heard past the meat of Blaytz’s chest. “I asked him. I wanted- well, no I.. I wanted to know how, i wanted y- to.. I want to. _So bad_.”

Blaytz gave Shiro a raised brow ridge to go with the pointed toothed grin, a suggestion of the ‘told you’ that he refrained from saying out loud. Lance wasn't sure if he appreciated that or not. 

“Lance, this really isn’t… appropriate.” Shiro stated, but the firm tone was lost on Lance right as he heard the soft sounds of the Black paladin’s boots stepping forward into the room. 

“I know..” he whispered, lips dragging across Blatyz’s soft skin. The man’s sweat tasted different; less salty than a human’s.

“Blaytz, he’s just…” the black paladin started.

“What?” Blaytz inquired when Shiro trailed off. “Too young? I might call all you guys kids, but I’m not even middle aged to my planet’s standards, pal. I gotta be honest, I don’t even know what the significance of one of your ‘years’ is, let alone why it matters that this one is nineteen of them, and you’re a few more.”

“It isn’t.. appropriate to do this. I’m supp- You. You’re supposed to be a- a role model for him.” Shiro said, sounding less and less convicted in that belief. 

Oh, he’s playing a role alright, Lance thought just as Blaytz shifted him again, using his thighs to spread the young man’s legs apart further so his fingers could get deeper. It occurred to him with intense embarrassment that his current position was now putting him on clear display to Shiro. But then maybe it was intentional on Blaytz’s part, knowing him.

“You earth people have some wild hang-ups. First he’s not old enough, now he is, but it’s still not okay? I don't know about you, but I never agreed to be anyone's role model. Sounds like you’re just making excuses for what you really think, kid.” 

Yeah, definitely intentional. Because then Blaytz’s fingers withdrew all together, palms going flat against Lance’s lower back where his thumbs idly rubbed circles against the sweat dampened skin.

“Listen, Shiro.” the alien continued, his tone changing, becoming a little more stern. “The truth is, I could keep this little lesson going, and you could turn around and go back to the others to do some leadership stuff; keeping things in neat little lines and making sure the bad things stay broken. Or..”

Lance realized he was whispering Shiro’s name in the silence between what Blaytz was saying and what he was about to say.

“...Or you could give Lance what he _really_ wanted in the first place.”

Lance’s breath hitched and he turned his head to look over his shoulder. Shiro’s eyes were completely hazy, staring straight at him, at Lance’s body, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Shiro had moved, whether the man had realized it or not, until he was just inches away, so close he just had to reach one of those hands out and touch.

The first contact of shiro’s fingers against the curve of Lance’s ass was less like some kind of electric shock of awareness, and more like cold water traveling upward across Lance’s spine; goosebumps spreading out against his shoulder blades and up to the crown of his head. 

“That’s what I thought.” Blaytz said lowly, his deep voice even deeper in Lance’s ear where he was pressed against the alien’s chest. 

Shiro’s palm flattened out on the Red paladin’s lower back, smoothing past Blaytz’s hands and up to Lance’s shoulder blades, biting his lip at the younger man’s hitching whines.

“Lance..” Shiro breathed, “You’re sure this.. this is what you want? F-from me?”

“Since forever ago.” Lance replied back all too quickly, and he’d be embarrassed about that if not for the fact his bare naked ass was being practically held out in offering by a 7-foot tall blue alien for his team leader to take like ritual sacrifice. It was hard to be shy over admitting a long time crush when you were just stretched out by massive fingers with your ass now pressed against said crush’s groin. 

God, Lance could feel Shiro’s cock against him through his pants, so stiff it was like cloth-clad iron against the back of Lance’s skinny thighs. Had it been so easy this whole time? Sure, he’d told himself he had to wait to confess until he turned 18, Lance always knew that was important. Then he gave it another year until he was 19 to give that buffer zone he'd decided was necessary. But it seemed unfathomable that now all he’d had to do to get the ball rolling this whole time was just… well, 'put it out there'. Just _asked_ to get taught 'how it’s done'. 

“So.” Blaytz started, looking over at Shiro with a thoughtful expression “What’re you thinking Big Guy? Feel like taking charge of the class?” 

 

\--

 

Shiro had just wanted to talk to Lance about a strategy they were working on.

He knew Blatyz would most likely be wherever Lance was, it was rare since they’d found him for the two to be separated. This, though, was not how he expected to find them. Of course it wasn’t. In what world would he even entertain the thought that one of his human team members, his current Right Hand in the fight against an Empire, could possibly have any weight behind the careless flirting he’d thrown around with his alien predecessor? How would it have been fathomable that Blaytz, being a former Paladin aside, the fact alone that he was an entirely different species from Lance, would actually want him like… like _this_. 

Like Lance was just… 

The way Blaytz had him spread out, draped against his thick muscled chest making Lance’s body seem so much smaller, more delicate than he knew it wasn’t. Had him in ways that Shiro had handedly been ignoring for more than a year now, pushing himself to stop occupying his mind with every bend and quirk Lance had on display. His skin always looking so soft where Shiro’s would always be rough, the way he could stretch himself nearly in half during training without a thought of what it did to Shiro’s restraint. The day everyone other than Hunk found out Lance was an aerial gymnast left the Black Paladin sleepless for weeks.

And now this. 

Going to Blaytz and- what? Asking to get taught how to fuck? It was inappropriate beyond reproach. Having Lance, bending him and pushing inside him like there wasn’t miles of red tape and propriety stopping Blaytz from obliging. As though Shiro could have done this himself the whole time. 

Like Blaytz was telling him he could do now. Like Lance was waiting for him to do now.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know how either?” Blaytz’s voice filter through, not quite condescending, but the constant amused lilt was irritating either way. Enough to clear Shiro’s head back to realizing he was actually physically in the room, actually touching Lance in a space that wasn’t his fantasies. 

“What…” Shiro caught himself, eyes narrowing quickly into a stern look. “I know how.”

“Ohh, that's good news. Cause the way you were just standing there pressing against him made me start thinking maybe things were done differently on Earth.” Blaytz said.

“Shiro,” Lance suddenly spoke up, looking over his shoulder. A chill ran up Shiro’s spine at the wrecked crack to Lance’s voice. “Y-you don’t have to.. Th-this is weird, I’m sorry, I just wanted to feel what it was like. I asked Blaytz, and, he’s nice, so-”

“Hey now, I’m nice but this isn’t really something I’d do just because I’m a good guy, Lance.” the former paladin interrupted, thin yellow eyes light with amusement. He had a point. There’s probably not a soul alive who would do the things he’d been doing to Lance just because they were a ‘good person’. In fact, you probably had to be a certain, specific kind of ‘bad’ to even get to the point they were all at now.

The point Shiro was at now. 

Lance’s skin was even softer than Shiro had always fantasized it was. The look in his eyes and the hitch in his breathing when Shiro dragged his fingers down his spine went straight to the pool of heat in the Black paladin’s gut. There was so much about Lance that Shiro had always wanted to know more about, see more of; to touch and experience for himself. And now he could. He was being allowed to and it was completely overwhelming.

Blaytz hummed, breaking his focus.

“Lance, move your hips up, show him where to put it.” he directed gently, shifting to spread his legs wider on the bed. Lance slid lower, his face nearly pressed up against Blatyz’s groin, hands smoothed against the fabric of his pants.

“I know where to put it.” Shiro muttered with a bite to his tone. Lance made a noise at that, like Shiro had just given him some kind of gift, and Blaytz just smirked with all his teeth. 

“Well by all means, then, don’t keep him waiting.”

“Blaytz, don’t push him like that,” Lance admonished, burrowing his face against the alien’s hip bones as though he could hide the red tint of embarrassment. “This can’t be easy for him to have to look at...”

‘ _Oh_ ,’ Shiro realized. He wasn’t hiding his face like that because he was being coy. 

“Lance, I _want_ to see you.” he said, reaching out and taking the younger man’s chin in his hand. “I’ve wanted to see you for a while. You really… you have no idea what you do to me..” 

Lance’s eyes went wide with surprise, darting up at Blaytz before fixing on Shiro.

“Wh-... b-but you’ve never really..”

“I know.” Shiro ran his thumb along the line of Lance’s jaw “I’ve thought about you, _so many_ times. But there’s just.. I’m the leader of Voltron, I have-”

“Let me guess,” Blaytz interrupted. “You ‘have to maintain propriety’, and ‘can’t play favorites among your teammates’, right?”

Shiro felt odd under Blaytz’s knowing expression, like he was a book the man had already read. 

“....Exactly.” he replied with a frown, but his hand couldn’t stop touching along Lance’s jaw and neck. 

“Yeah. That was the kind of stuff Zarkon and Alfor would say.” the alien said, his tone sounding far off and reminiscent. “They’d have all kinds of reasons for ‘there won't be a next time’. But what do you know, there would always be a ‘next time’. Right up until there wasn’t.”

“Blaytz, I told you, mentioning Zarkon right now is _not_ helping.” Lance warned, sounding put-off. Blaytz huffed with a short laugh, leaning back and letting Lance spread out in his lap a bit more comfortably. 

“My point is, propriety and being a role model and all that junk is fine. But you never really know when there won’t be a next time anymore, kid.”

Shiro frowned. It all suddenly felt a lot more serious than he’d thought. Blaytz was essentially telling him to stop overthinking it, but it was wrapped in a more cautionary tale than face value suggested. Blatyz had been close with both Kings of Altea and the Galra, intimately so, apparently. And that couldn’t have ended great for him, considering both Kings were, if historical records were as accurate as Allura's word, happily married before their fates were sealed. Shiro wondered if Allura or Coran knew about how the Altean King spent time with his Blue Paladin. Coran probably did, with as close as he was to Alfor. 

Lance’s sudden breathy moan interrupted his train of thought, his voice hitching again in a whine. A glance told him why; Blaytz’s fingers had returned to their work on the boy’s hole, continuing where he’d left off. 

“If you’re going to get all lost in thought, I’ll just keep this going on my own.” the blue alien stated simply, one hand fingering Lance without a care of Shiro being in the room.

“Okay, Lance,” he continued, “You’re real loose back here, maybe not ready for someone like me, but you’d be ready for him.”

He glanced up at Shiro and winked quickly, so fast the man almost missed it. 

“What sort of thing do you think you’d want to do next?” he asked. Lance’s breathing matched the flexing of his hands gripping Blatyz’s thighs, and he seemed too caught up to respond right away. 

“Ah-- I-I don’t… I don’t know.”

“Sure you do. He’s right here, Lance. Where would you want him next?” the alien asked calmly, reaching out with his unoccupied hand to take Shiro’s wrist and guide the man’s robotic hand toward Lance’s stretched opening. Shiro let him.

He inhale sharply with the intimate contact at the same time Lance did. God, Shiro wished he had a greater sensitivity in his prosthetic more than ever right now. He could feel the heat of him, feel how wet Lance was with lube, but it wasn’t until he brought his real fingers up to touch alongside Blatyz’s that Shiro could _truly_ feel him.

“Ah-- Sh-Shiro, it’s um…. It’s okay..” Lance’s voice was cracking from the embarrassment that colored his expression a dark red. Shiro didn’t know if he’d ever be able to forget the look on the younger man’s face.

“Lance, come on. Be more direct. Get what you want.” Blaytz withdrew his hands, leaving Lance nearly entirely at Shiro’s hands. Lance’s hands clenched on the fabric of Blaytz pants, hiking them down just slightly on his waist line where the younger man panted harshly against the dips of blue skin.

“Shiro, I want you to…” here he broke off to groan, clearly not as bold with his bedroom talk as he is with his shameless flirting. “I want to feel you p-put.. it in.”

Shiro’s fingers stilled at the edges of Lance’s stretched rim, pausing before withdrawing entirely. Blaytz shifted, giving him a curious look as Shiro leaned back all together. 

“I… I can’t, Lance.” he whispered. Instantly both Lance and Blaytz seemed to freeze. Lance’s eyes widened like ice water had been poured down his back, and he turned into Blaytz’s lap away from Shiro’s eyes.

“Oh.” 

Shiro touched the younger man’s shoulders, trailing his fingers along the sharp edge of bone there. 

“I can’t do this kind of thing unless I know whatever feelings you have for me go beyond just… this.” he said. All of the tension instantly released in Blaytz’s shoulders, and the alien rolled his eyes spectacularly while combing a large hand through the sweat damp hair of Lance’s nape.

“Man, you are just the worst, kid. How am I _not_ supposed to compare you to Zarkon when you’re saying all that.” he sighed, the stern expression he’d had just seconds ago melting back into a lopsided grin. Lance stayed facing down against his hip, hands full of the loose fabric of his pants, none of the stiffness in his body releasing yet.

“Lance? I know you’re okay with anything i could do with you right now, but you need to know I want to do them. I’ve always… been thinking about you.” Shiro said, his voice calm but nearly urgent. “I like you a lot, Lance. And I just don’t think i could be like this with you, touching you the way you’re asking, if you don’t- uhm… if you don’t feel that same way about me.” 

It was silent for a beat, and Shiro started to feel whatever heat he’d built since he came in the room start to drain away the longer it took for Lance to respond.

Maybe he’d gotten it all wrong, that Lance had been ‘practicing’ with Blaytz as a front for just wanting to get intimate with his predecessor, and none of this had anything to do with him wanting Shiro. Blaytz had been closer to Lance in the weeks since he’d arrived than Shiro had let himself get in years. It would make complete sense for this to happen, and then along came Shiro like some kind of awkward third wheel. Maybe Blaytz had misunderstood Lance too, had taken him seriously, just assuming the boy really did want Shiro in that way.

“Your posters were in my room, you idiot.” Lance muttered against the ‘V’ of Blatyz’s hips, loud enough to hear quite clearly in the small room. 

“What?” Shiro asked all the same. Lance turned over his shoulder to look him straight in the eye, cheeks bright red and eyes looking watery. Whether that happened before or after Shiro had pulled his fingers out of the boy’s ass was unclear.

“I’ve liked you since I was like sixteen! I’ve been totally in love with you since you shook my stupid hand in Keith’s nasty shack like two years ago! Are you kidding me?!” now Lance was outright glaring, Blaytz’s hand still at the nape of his neck despite him being fully turned to face Shiro now. “You couldn’t possibly have thought I was just being some kind of good-boy teammate to you or whatever this entire time! Or this?? What the heck reasoning did you think I’d have for wanting you to have sex with me! Jeez, Shiro! I didn’t think I’d really have to spell it out for you!”

The Black paladin just sort of opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, and got a hearty laugh from the larger alien beneath Lance.

“Wow! Was that the sort of confession you were looking for?” the older man asked lightly. Shiro blinked for a second, staring down at Lance with such surprise it was like he’d just admitted to being a mermaid.

“You-- you love me? I thought, maybe you’ve had a crush, but-” 

“Oh for Pete’s sake, Shiro!”

And then there was an arm around his neck, and Lance was kissing him. With his eyes momentarily wide open in shock, he could see this bravado was not without immense embarrassment coloring the younger man’s face, a red flush traveling from the tips of his ears all the way down to his sharp collar bones. It was cute, definitely, and in just seconds Shiro was lost to the sensation of finally kissing Lance.

Blaytz took their turn in attention in good grace, grinning while leaning back against the wall as the two younger paladins kissed feverishly while nearly laying in his lap. When Shiro finally pulled away, swiping a thumb across Lance’s swollen bottom lip, he met eyes with the former Paladin. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to- uh.. Spoil the mood. It just didn’t feel okay to not be clear about things..” Shiro muttered. Blaytz laughed again.

“I told you, I’m just here as a ‘teacher’, you know? I can even leave you two alone to go at it, if you want.” he offered, but Lance’s grip on his trousers were insistent, and Shiro gave an easy smile.

“Actually, I usually have a tough time _getting through_ to Lance,” he said, leaning down to press the younger man’s ass back against the outline of his cock. “I think he could really benefit from a second instructor.”

 

\---

 

“Hey hey, careful,” Blaytz warned softly, cradling Lance’s cheek where his long fingers caressed along the boy’s throat “don’t try to be a hero. You’ll choke.”

Lance pulled back where just the thick tip of the alien cock was pressed against his bottom lip and shook his head.

“Can’t.” he breathed out. Blaytz raised a brow ridge.

“He doesnt- ah- have a gag reflex.” Shiro supplied, voice thick with the tension that came with easing his dick into Lance’s slicked body. When he felt the stare of both former Blue Paladins on him, and pulled himself back into clarity to elaborate.

“That day we got some kind of fruit from a refueling port, I remember him showing off to the others, and he just... took it all the way down..” Shiro blushed hotly.

“You remembered that?” Lance asked, and Blaytz huffed out a laugh.

“I couldn’t get it out of my head.” Shiro admitted, seeming more embarrassed than anything else, like he’d been caught with stolen candy before dinner. Blaytz trailed his finger up and down from Lance’s cheek to his collarbone in a soothing sort of motion.

“Well, in that case, by all means. But seriously, don’t try to be a hero.”

Blaytz prided himself on his easy-going kindness, but right now he felt just a little bit like some kind of filthy brute. 

Lance was so much thinner than him, so small around his waist, so slight in his lap where he swallowed down just a fraction of one of the massive cocks in his mouth. Alfor had taken him down like this once or twice, but the King had needed to transform his throat muscles to acclimate to Blaytz’s size. Lance was just sheer determination and want. He was incredible. 

It was like he and Shiro had some kind of mythical creature from fairy tale books stretched out between them, the mass of burn scars across the boy's back doing nothing to blemish his near ethereal image. Blaytz’s hands caressing the paladin’s neck while Shiro thrusted into his leaking entrance like he was desecrating a holy shrine. The sounds that Lance was making were sweet but muffled, and nearly drowned out between Shiro and Blatyz’s own satisfied groans.

The sight of one of his cocks disappearing into Lance’s mouth was not something Blatyz had envisioned with the young man, if he was honest. Sure, the original Blue Paladin was never shy about his desires in the past, so it wasn’t like he had refused to allow himself the idea of fucking Lance (like the current Black Paladin apparently had been doing). It was more a sort of… declining to indulge for nostalgia’s sake. Lance piqued a vein of memories in him that were difficult to ignore. Something that reminded him of Altean royalty and cocky grins.

He truly didn’t need Allura to tell him how much the boy resembled her father to notice it himself. Alfor and Lance would have been a wonderful nightmare together. Both explosive and immature at times; instinctive and intelligent at others. They were all dark skin and boyish swagger, blue eyes that seemed to always want more than was ‘proper’, or what was good for them. Both actively choosing to deviate from that same ‘proper’ when it suited them.

But while they were similar, Lance was not Alfor. No one could be; not in the way that Blaytz knew him. Lance wouldn't be one to end up choosing what was 'proper' if it wasn't what his heart wanted. His spirit was more free than Alfor's, and much more willing to go with his own flow in the moment and follow that path, rather than what was expected of him in the long run. Blaytz would laugh about it if all the air hadn’t just been punched out of him when Lance suddenly relaxed his throat and once again damn near took the dick he’d been working on nearly all the way down to the root. 

“Quiznnngh--! You said he was a tough learner, it seems to me like he catches on just fine.” Blaytz nearly growled at Shiro, surprising himself the way he let himself lapse in his control a bit. His species had a tendency to get a bit feral when their blood rushes a little too quickly, and the nasty little look in Lance’s eyes was tempting it to do just that. Definitely not like Alfor.

Shiro probably would have replied, but he appeared to be fighting his own inner battle. His cock was thick and filled Lance to what was probably the boy’s breaking point; fingers wrapped around Lance’s hips flexed in attempts at stopping himself from pounding forward without elegance. Apparently Shiro had a similar issue of containing a more.. instinctive side of himself when his mind was lost in sensation.

Lance didn’t seem to have any such hang-up’s.

It was amazing. Refreshing, even, to see an individual adapt so quickly to an act so new to him. Fighting, shooting, piloting, and now fucking; Blaytz could not understand at all what had taken Shiro so long. Or why he’d needed to know if Lance felt any deeper emotions for him beyond just wanting sex. How could anyone waste that kind of time when a creature like this, all long limbs and low moans pitching into high gasps- was willingly at your mercy.

But then there was Alfor again in his memories, and Blaytz felt a bit like a hypocrite. He’d wanted to know, once, if there was anything more there. He hadn’t ever gotten his answer, the Royal Wedding had happened instead, and then that was that. So, honestly, maybe he had gotten his answer after all. 

“Shit, Lance.” Shiro cursed, breathy and strained from the rhythmic hammering of his thrusts. Lance’s face screwed up, his moan muffled with the meat of Blaytz’s cock down his throat but even that felt amazing; vibrations from his larynx traveling up through his dick straight to his spine and making Blaytz’s pupils dilate. As the boy was rocked forward- anchored only by his hands on blue-skinned hip bones and Blatyz’s fingers at the back of his neck- he pulled off of the cock down his throat, gasping luridly.

“I-I’m really gonna-” he half-whispered against the thick vein that ran under the cock pressed against his cheek now. 

“You’re okay.” Blaytz said, running his fingers up under Lances chin to catch the mix of saliva and his own precome. “Feels good, right? You’re okay.”

Lance’s eyes were glazed as he looked up at his senior, face pressed against the light blue line of Blaytz’s inner thigh. The man took his lower-most cock in his hand, pumping it in time with the thrusts Shiro pushed into Lance. 

Maybe he was just a bit disappointed Shiro had shown up when he had. Maybe he could have gone so far as to be buried deep in Lance’s tight body, showing him how Blaytz’s people fuck.

But then, no. These two kids were different. There was something between them that made it important that Shiro be the one taking Lance first like this. Blaytz could laugh at where he found himself now; taking Red and Black paladins to bed was apparently still a talent of his, even ten thousand years later. It was a strange sort of funny, but it was hard to laugh right this moment when that sweet, sharp-tongued mouth was back sucking haphazardly at the base of his dick.

Lance was making the sweetest sounds with each thrust Shiro filled him with. The older man was not faring much better, curses that Blaytz could only assume were filthy in Earth’s vernacular streaming from his lips. Blaytz's own moans were quieter, dampened by his breathing and whispered expletives that had little hope of the two humans understanding. As it was, they probably just sounded like animalistic growls to them.

He wondered if it was causing them to lose themselves more. It wasn’t completely bizarre for the Coalition Planets to intermix sexually, but somehow he’d felt maybe the humans weren’t as in touch with their primal sides as his people were. Blatyz ran his tongue along his sharp pointed teeth, eyeing the curve of Lance’s shoulders and neck; the skin there damp with sweat and stretched taut while Lance tried his best to continue sucking him down. The boy was near to screams now just being pounded into, thinking of the reaction Blaytz could get if he could justrun his teeth along that skin like his instincts screamed for… 

“Lance, Lance-” Shiro’s thrusting began to stutter, clearly at the point of losing himself entirely. Blaytz sped up his hand on his own lower member, moving his free hand’s position from Lance’s scalp down to the Red paladin’s straining neglected cock, stroking it while the younger human’s cries hitched over the girth of Blaytz’s dick in his mouth. God, he really was so much larger than Lance. Or Shiro. He moved around them both and fit Lance’s dick so easily in his palm where it pushed insistently into the slickness there, his size difference over them both making it hardly any trouble at all. 

The intensity of it all was probably too much for anyone’s first time. It was obvious Shiro had fucked before, to some extent. That much was clear based on how he moved his thighs and hips to get the angles just right to nail Lance with abandon. Lance, however, was nearly over-stimulated; new to the sensations yet taking it so well despite the unknown. As well as could be expected, anyway.

Blaytz sped up his own hands, moving his thumb over the leaking head of Lance’s dick, matching his rhythm on his own lower cock that wasn’t surrounded by the warm wet slick of Lance’s tongue. If he timed it right- and Blaytz always did- he knew with just the right pressure at the right moment, he’d get Lance off at the exact same instant as Shiro. The thought of it tightened the hot coil in his gut, throwing off the steady rhythm of his breathing he’d maintained so well to this point. There wasn’t a part of him that could laugh about it anymore, completely wrapped up in sensation.

It had been too long since he had both a Black and Red paladin writhing in his hands, lost in the passion and heat of sex. Too long since he taught an eager student who learned so well. Lance’s tongue slid between Blaytz’s two cocks, still sparing focus on bringing the alien man off despite being fucked out of his mind from his team leader behind him. 

If a human could look how Blaytz’s people felt when their animal instincts began taking over, Shiro would be it at this moment. Mouth hanging open and eyes completely glazed over, pupils blown so far wide there was no more of that pearly grey to be seen. The deep groans he was helpless to keep back as he pounded into Lance’s tight heat blended so well with Lance’s own. Blatyz realized it was his own voice that had been chanting a litany of ‘good boys’ and ‘that’s perfect’ and whatever other affirmations that rolled out of him subconsciously. 

He had to be careful. _God_ , both of them were absolutely incredible. Blaytz could see himself sinking his teeth into their skin and marking them up without a thought otherwise in his mind. How in all the universe had Lance seemed to already know just the right way to use his mouth on him in just the way that sent Blaytz over the edge? How could he split focus when there was a sizable cock pounding into him from behind and Blaytz’s own hand bringing him off, both sides of his body trapped between two masses so much bigger than him.

Maybe Lance was a quick learner. Maybe he was naturally eager and spurred on by the confession of deeper affections by the man of his dreams. 

Or maybe this whole time he’d been a demon sent to punish Blaytz for all the sinning he’d done with various royalty. 

Blaytz’s hand tightened in just the right way around Lance’s cock, and, his timing ever flawless, Shiro gritted his teeth against a shout and came, pushed deep inside Lance’s body. When Lance came at the same moment, his whole body curved at the spine and gripping Blayt’z thighs while he cried out, his release warm and thick between the large fingers still stroking him through. 

And then those blue eyes cracked open, shining from the tears of over-stimulation and seeming all the more like the dark oceans of Blaytz’s home planet. Those skillful lips, panting in breaths harshly while rough and red from where he’d been so enthusiastic, pulled up at the edges in the sort of knowing smile Blatyz used himself all too often. 

Blaytz watched, still working himself without rhythm on his lower dick as Lance took his other cock back into his mouth and let it slide easily down his throat. 

Definitely some kind of demon.

When Blaytz came, his own release spilling easily down into Lance’s throat and his other cock covering his neck and collar bones, he felt his control slip away entirely. He leaned forward quickly, nearly animalistic and ready to sink his teeth into the slender yet strong shoulder blades laid down in his lap, ready to satiate the instinct that came with the heady rush of endorphins and smell of sex. 

The effect of blood on his tongue and teeth in flesh was instantly cathartic, and he came back to himself like waking up; eyelids heavy and unwilling. His teeth detached, and he smirked, resting his cheek against the thick muscle of pale forearm he’d just bitten into. Shiro, out of breath and wrecked, gave him a playful sort of half-grin. 

“That would have been bad, he’s really particular about his skin.” the Black paladin warned, glancing down at Lance where the boy was draped in Blaytz’s lap, completely passed out. “I’ve got enough scars already, so next time try aiming for me if you're going to do that and you’ll save yourself an earache later.”

Blaytz leaned back in the bed, laughing as much as his complete state of relaxation allowed him, eyeing Shiro lazily.  
“‘Next time’, huh?” he questioned lightly. Shiro hummed, using a bedsheet to wipe the blood from his arm while he reclined next to the older alien man.

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to making sure Lance’s lesson really stuck.” he said, smiling down at the drooling boy in Blaytz’s lap, stroking his fingers over Lance's flushed cheek. 

‘ _No_ ’, Blaytz should say. ‘ _I’ve done this before with a Black and Red. Once should be all it ever is, or next thing you know there’s Royal Weddings and war and affections where there shouldn't be._ ’

“Of course,” Blaytz replied instead, grinning at the other man, gaze moving down to Lance where he ran his fingers through the sweaty hair at his nape. “How could I say no?”


End file.
